DG
by Centaura
Summary: Um momento da vida de Draco e Gina. Um Flash. Não havia como nomeála de outra maneira. As pessoas pensam que é falta de criatividade, mas é só romantismo...


Estavam sentados frente a frente, nos sofás. Ela meio encolhida, ele com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.  
  
Se olhavam de canto.

  
  
- E depois? 

- Saímos correndo?

  
  
Ele faz cara de impaciente.   
  
- Sei lá, jantamos... tentamos manter um clima agradável...? 

- Clima agradável?

- Ok, suportável seria a palavra correta.

  
  
Ele sorri de canto.   
  
- O baba Potter vai estar lá? 

- Baba Potter?

- Sim, o que vivia na cola dele...

- Ron não vivia na cola do Harry, eles eram amigos.

- Claro, amigos...

- Ah, não comece Draco!

  
  
O sorriso aumenta.   
  
Nunca saberia dizer o que mais o agradava, faze-la rir ou ficar irritada. De qualquer maneira, sempre acabava nos mesmos beijos...   
  
Ela parece pensar em algo.   
  
- É capaz de o Harry estar lá também. Afinal, ele faz parte da família agora...   
  
Ele elevou uma sobrancelha significativamente.   
  
Sobrancelha, olhos, nariz, boca... O que ela não gostava naquele loiro? Sabia bem que fazer parte da mesma família que Harry Potter seria a morte para ele. Mas, afinal, ele não vivia dizendo que ela era sua vida?   
  
- Vou deixar assim, mas não se acostume. 

- Oh, que meda.

  
  
Num minuto, ele estava ao seu lado lhe segurando os pulsos.   
  
- O que disse? 

- Agora não, Draco. Isso é sério.

  
  
Ele solta seus pulsos e a abraça. 

- Nós não poderíamos contar de um em um?

- De um em um? Draco Malfoy está com medo?

- Com receio, Ruiva... Com receio... E não se esqueça que você é a Griffyndor aqui. Eles são... seis, é isso? Seis! Não que eu não me garanta, mas sair ileso pode ser difícil...

Ela ria abertamente enquanto ele se resignava a abraça-la mais.

- Ora, Draco! Eles não vão te bater!

Bem, ele tinha certeza quase absoluta disso.

* * *

A Toca não era, nem de longe, parecida com qualquer casa que antes visitara. Exceto a própria Toca, é claro. Mas voltar ali, aquela noite, naquela situação, para falar com aquelas pessoas e com aquele objetivo a tornava mais estranha que o costume.

  
  
Estava parado ha quanto tempo, ali fora? Uma hora? Duas? Três? 

Olha o relógio.

Sim, três completas horas em frente aquela casa tão única e ainda não tivera coragem de anunciar sua presença. Coragem era para griffyndors, afinal. Ele não havia sido posto a toa em Slytherin.

Ela passa na janela e o vê atrás do vidro bifocal. Franze o cenho e larga o que tinha em mãos. 

Saí discretamente da casa e vai a sua direção.

  
  
- O que faz aí? 

- Ãhn... Eu...

O que falar? "Olha, eu estou aqui, num dia e horário que não combinamos, para pedir sua mão a seus pais"? Não, acho que não.

- Saudades?

- Claro, e o melhor lugar para matar saudades minhas é a Toca?

É, hoje não parece ser um bom dia.

  
  
- Eu posso entrar? 

- Draco, você está bem?

- Estou... Sabe Ruiva, eu juntei muita coragem para estar aqui. Toda que eu tinha, se não já teria batido naquela porta ha muito tempo...

- Espera um pouco. Você planeja falar com meus pais... agora?

Ele sorri nervoso.

  
  
- Não era esse o plano? 

Ela não acreditava. Nunca em sua vida, Gina Weasley, grifinória-26, sequer sonhou que Draco Malfoy, sonserino-27, poderia vir até sua casa tratar de tal assunto com seus pais sem ser obrigado a tanto.

Ok, sem pânico agora.

- Como quiser...

A resposta vaga em tom tão incerto e baixo o fez tremer um pouco.  
  
Caminharam lentamente e sem segurança até a porta da casa. Ela o para e beija.

- Parece até que estamos indo morrer... Vamos, animação! Nós nos amamos e não queremos nos separar. Isto é uma coisa alegre, não podemos encarar com tanta seriedade...

Ela lhe sorri.

Ah... aquele sorriso...

- Você está certa. Estamos felizes e eles também ficarão.

Ele aperta suas mãos nas dela com firmeza.

Será?

Ela abre a porta.

Ficarão felizes?

Ninguém na sala, vão para a cozinha.

A mãe dela está lá, secando as mãos em um pano rendado.

Gina sorri e diz um alegre "Olha quem chegou para o jantar, mamãe!".

A mulher sorri abertamente, ele retribui.

Quem se importa, afinal?

N.A.: Confuso? Nãããããããõooooo... imagine! Entendam, isso saiu assim... agora... sem planejamento... Só... saiu   
  
Obrigada por lerem, essa é a primeira fic que publico... Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam, seria muito incômodo escrever uma review? humilde... õ.  
  
Pode até ser em branco, só com o nome... pra mim saber que alguém leu X-P   
  
Beijos de dementador 

Marilia Motta Addans Anderson Lestrange Riddle Snape, a Centaura

... que achou a fic horrível, porém publicável X-P 


End file.
